Just the Little Things
by johnnydeemarco
Summary: Ever wonder what's going through your partners mind as you play a game? This story's about Johnny and Camilla, from Battle of the Exes on MTV, as they make their way through challenges and the drama of being in the house. Read and Review!
1. Rolling in the Deep

**This is about Johnny and Camilla from Battle of the Exes. I love this show and decided to write a little something about it. If any of you want to help my write this, message me and we'll talk.**

When Camilla woke up this morning, she was feeling great. They had just won power couple and her and Johnny were doing pretty well as a team. It seemed like they were getting closer and Camilla was starting to get the feelings she had in Fresh Meat again. One thing has changed though, Johnny is now single. Camilla got off her bunk and stretched out a little bit before she made it into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she was in the kitchen, she looked out the window to see Dunbar and Johnny working out. Camilla grinned to herself and noticed that Paula was looking at her. She grabbed a bagel and put it into the toaster

"So you and Banana's?" Paula raised her eyebrow with a smile

"What? No… We would never be like that"

Camilla said and bit her lip. After their last win, he had kissed her when they were in the water. She liked him but she didn't know what Johnny was thinking. Paula wasn't stupid though. Without Paula, Camilla would probably go insane. She was the only thing that was keeping her from not just going up to Johnny and kissing him. Johnny and Dunbar walked in with smiles on their faces

"Brazilian, what cha cooking?" Johnny said with a grin on his face

"Just a bagel. You guys already work out?" Camilla said, trying to seem like she hadn't been watching them

"Yeah, I didn't know you wanted to join. We're all going to go down to the beach today, want to come?" Dunbar said to Paula and Camilla

"Of course we're coming. Camilla, let's go get ready" Paula said and smiled

Before Camilla could get her bagel, Paula had dragged her up the stairs to go get ready. Paula was always so outspoken, something Camilla wished that she was. Once Camilla and Paula were in their room, she closed the door

"We need to make you look good for Johnny. Not that you already don't" Paula winked and laughed a little bit.

"Fine… We're just going to the beach, nothing more" Camilla reminded her as she sat down on the bed.

It was weird that they were going out. Their next challenge is tomorrow but they usually just sat around or worked out. It seemed like the producers were letting the cast off their leash a little bit. Paula grinned and picked out a cute bikini for Camilla to wear. It was going to show off Camilla's body just right.

"Here, put this on and go get your shit together. We're going out!" Paula yelled and grabbed her own bikini.

Camilla quickly got changed and got her bag that was full of towels, sunscreen and some food. Everyone made their way out of the house and went into the big van. Camilla and Paula made their way to the back where their partners were already sitting down. That was their alliance and no one ever dared to try and break them up. They have trusted each other for a long time. On their way to the beach, the bus was crazy as usual. Johnny was being crazy like bananas but what was new? When they finally made it there, they were so ready to get their party on. When they were finally on the beach, Paula and Camilla put their towels down to tan. Most of the guys were playing football on the beach and the girls were tanning. Paula turned to talk to Camilla

"Why aren't you going to make your move on him?" Paula raised her eyebrow and smiled

"I don't know… It could ruin our game" Camilla said and bit her lip, looking at him

"Not if you only just hook up with him, Camilla" Paula sighed and shook her head

It was hard to try and judge whether or not to make a move on him. It could either help their game or hurt if. Camilla was the jelous type of person so if Johnny tried to hook up with someone else, she would flip. She bit her lip and saw Johnny and CT coming over by them.

"Why are you lovely ladies just sitting here?" Johnny said, looking between the two of them

"Camilla wants a tan" Paula pointed at Camilla with a grin

"I don't think it's time for a tan, Brazilian. You are tan enough, come swim" CT said and looked at Johnny with a smirk on his face

"I don't want to"

Camilla said, not opening her eyes to look at them. Her eyes shot open when Johnny picked her up. She gasped and tried to kick and scream for him to let go but he wouldn't. All around her, the other contestants were all laughing. When they hit the water, she screamed. It was so cold. They went under the water and she plopped back up

"Johnny! Why the hell would you do that" She said with a small smile on her face

"Oh come on. I know you wanted to come in the water with me" Johnny winked at her

Camilla rolled her eyes and quickly got out of the water. She had a small smile on her face as Diem came over to her with a towel

"You two are so adorable!" Diem said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her up

"No, we aren't dating" Camilla laughed awkwardly

"Well I think you should"

Diem said as Camilla started walking back to Paula. All Paula did was sit there with a smile on her face. She already knew what was coming from her and she didn't want to hear it. They all packed up their stuff and made their way onto the bus again. This time, it wasn't so crazy since they were all so tired. Tomorrow was sure to bring crazy things…

**I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this. Reviews make me smile and make me write more **


	2. Jump for Me

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it! **

Everything came and went as Camilla and Johnny sat out on the porch that night. They had gone to the beach that day and were getting ready for their challenge tomorrow. Camilla looked over at Johnny as he played with his hat.

"So, tell me what you're thinking about? I'm scared…" Johnny said and sat up in his seat

"What? Nothing's going on" Camilla laughed slightly and looked out at the moon, not making eye contact

"Camilla, I know you. Something's up. It'd be better to just tell me so we can figure a way out of it" He said and raised his eyebrow indicating that was his thought

"Johnny, really, I'm fine. I'm just worried about the challenge tomorrow. We have a target on our back as it is" She bit her lip and looked over at him

"Really? That's it? Brazilian Nut, you have nothing to worry about. You have a kickass partner that's not letting you go into the Dome" He leaned forward in the seat to make sure she was listening to him

"Fine. I'm tired, okay? I'll see you in the morning" Camilla got up from her seat when Johnny pulled her back

"Trust me, okay? I am your partner"

Johnny smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. Camilla smiled to herself and hugged him back, only nodding. Camilla walked into the almost quiet house and walked to her bedroom. As soon as she walked in, Paula and Diem looked at her with grins on their faces. All Camilla could do was roll her eyes at them. Why did they think that her and Johnny had something going on between them? Camilla went in her bed and sighed slightly as she felt 2 pairs of eyes fixed on her

"Yes guys?" Camilla sat up and looked at them

"I'm hooking you guys up, no matter what" Paula said with a grin on her face as she looked at Camilla

"Fine. I get to hook you up with Ty then and I'm hooking you up with C.T" Camilla smirked and sat up all the way with her arms crossed over her chest

"No" They both said in unison

"I can't do that again. I will always love him but I just can't" Diem said and sighed, looking down

"I have a boyfriend back home you crazy nut" Paula said and threw her arms in the air

"Fine. Stop trying to push me and Johnny, okay? He doesn't like me like that"

Camilla mumbled the last part and laid down. She was done with the little drama that had happened today. As she drifted off to sleep, all she could think about was winning the challenge with Johnny by her side.

Ringing. That's all she heard when she woke up. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing Johnny and Mark standing in front of her bunk. Camilla sat up and yawned a little bit and looked up at them to see what they wanted

"You wanted to come work out with us. Let's go" Johnny said and smiled

"It's so early Johnny" She sighed and got up, reveling her tank top and short shorts

"Who are you trying to impress with that?" Mark said and pointed up and down her body

"No one. Go away so I can get changed"

Camilla said and grabbed a sports bra and a different pair of shorts. She changed and made sure not to wake anyone up on her way to go work out with them. When she went out there, Camilla was surprised at how much was set up. Looking around, she bit her lip and started doing what Johnny was doing. After about an hour and a half of doing this, they were finally done. Sweat dripped off her forehead as they made their way into the house

"Good job Brazilian. Let's do that good during the challenge and we will win" Johnny grinned at her and messed up her hair a little

"What time do we have to leave?" Camilla looked around for a clock but Johnny answered before she could find one

"10. We have like an hour" Johnny grabbed some bread and ate it

"Alright. I'll go take a shower and make sure everyone is up"

She looked at him and smiled, going up the stairs. She jumped in the shower quickly and put her swimsuit on first and them her team shirt. Putting her hair in a ponytail, Camilla sighed slightly as she heard C.T yelling for everyone to hurry up. She ran down the stairs and walked out with Diem. When they got on the bus, her alliance was already in the back, talking about a game plan. She sat next to Johnny and listened but not really paying a lot of attention to that. As they got to their challenge destination, she let out a deep breath. It had to do with heights again.

They all made their way out of the bus and onto the land. She walked in between Johnny and Dunbar as they all stood in their places as T.J came walking out

"Hey guys. Today's challenge is Jump for me. The object of the game is having one person jump from each small platform and collecting the key above it. The catch is, the other team mate will be on their back. If you fall into the water, the keys you already got will be rewarded to you. The person in last will automatically be going into the Dome. Camilla and Johnny, you were power couple so you get to decide the order"

T.J finished and it gave all of the contestants' time to elaborate what they were going to do. Of course, Johnny and Camilla weren't going till the end since they got to decide. Their plan was to put everyone who is good or who they didn't like first. Camilla and Paula watched as teams went. The only real competition they had was Emily and Ty. Camilla bit her lip when Johnny and hers' name was called to go. Johnny took her hand as they walked to go get geared up

"Don't be scared, we got this" Johnny whispered to her "Just don't let go of me, okay?"

Camilla nodded and got her stuff on. When they were on the first platform, she was already shaking. Johnny told her to jump on so she did. Camilla heard the blow horn go off and Johnny was off. She never really noticed how small these platforms really were. She reached up and grabbed the first key. Camilla held on to Johnny's neck for dear life and she heard people yelling from below. She let out a breath when he jumped. She reached up and grabbed another key. They already weren't the last people but they were going for it all. Johnny jumped to the next one and he almost slipped, which scared the shit out of her. She reached up on the next one when Johnny jumped to the next one to quick. They had one last one to do and Camilla reached to get it and the blow horn rang again. Camilla got off his back and hugged Johnny

"Good job babe" Johnny yelled when she jumped off the platform

As they both went to their original spots, Johnny put his arm around her with a grin. They had done great and they were probably a shoe-in for power couple. T.J smiled and walked out again

"Alright. Some of you did better than others, that's for sure. The worst couple was… Abram and Cara Maria" There were sighs of relief and of disappointment

"The power couple for this challenge is… Johnny and Camilla"

Johnny jumped up and smiled, pulling Camilla into a big hug. Camilla smiled and looked around at the others as they all looked at the two of them. Johnny had let her go put still kept his arm around her

"Now you can do home and deliberate about who is going into the Dome against Abram and Cara Marie. I'll see you guys later" T.J walked off and waved.

They all made their way into the bus again. It seemed like Camilla and Johnny were on top of the world again. It was the best feeling when they had won. She sat on the bus and talked to everyone that was being friendly. She couldn't wait to see what Johnny was going to decide. It wasn't like she couldn't make a decision but Johnny knew what he was doing. Camilla wasn't going to make him mad. They needed to stick together and not fight at all.

**Again, I need help writing these! Anyone who wants to help me, PM me! Reviews make me feel good~ (:**


	3. Bulletproof

**Thank you for all the review guys! I love all of you so much. I'm going to try something. Just a warning, this chapter is going to have some swear words. Read and Review and I'll try to write more chapters soon! **

As they rode the bus home from the challenge, Camilla was in all smiles. After you win power couple, you feel like you are on top of the world. It was an amazing feeling, that's for sure. Camilla looked out the window as they pulled up to the house. T.J had told them that they were all going to go to the club tonight for a little celebration. Camilla was pretty excited to make herself look sexy for Johnny. He would notice her and then things would happen. Camilla got up and stood behind Paula. Out of everyone in the house, Paula was the only one who truly seemed to understand her better than anybody else. They walked in and both ran up the stairs to Paula and Camilla's room. Paula turned and looked at Camilla

"Let's get you ready for a night out with Johnny. You are going to look so good, he won't know what hit him" Paula said with a laugh as Diem walked in

"Get all that off and I'll let you borrow my glittery top" Diem smiled and went to her closet, searching for it

All Camilla could do was laugh. She was happy that she wasn't the most hated girl her but she did have 2 big targets on her back. One from Ty and Emily and the other from Anessa and Rachel. If Camilla and Johnny slipped up one challenge and one of them won power couple, they were going into the Dome for sure. After Camilla had taken a shower, she walked into her room to find Diem and Paula with all of their supplies to make her pretty out. Camilla laughed a little and looked at the two of them

"You guys are to crazy. He's going to think I'm trying to much" Camilla sighed sightly and sat in the seat in the middle of the room

"No. You are going to look just right, okay" Paula said as she brought the hair drier over by them, starting to blow dry it

"Don't worry. If the Johnny plan doesn't work, there are going to be other guys at the club" Diem said, starting on her make up

In about 2 hours, the finishing product was made. Camilla looked in the mirror to find her hair wavy with the glittery top and skirt. Her make-up was done to perfection and she could barely believe that it was her. Camilla turned around to Paula and Diem, giving them a hug. She made her hands like she was shooing them away so they could go get ready. They had about an hour and a half before they left for the club. Camilla made her way down the stairs to go get something to eat when she had ran into Johnny. His eyes grew big and a smirk crossed his face

"Is that my partner?" Johnny made a fake gasping noise and laughed a little bit "You look good"

"Thanks" Camilla blushed a little but tried not to let it show.

"You going to find a guy at the club, eh?" Johnny raised his eyebrow a little

"Nah, I just wanted to look cute. Go get ready"

She pushed him lightly with a smile as he walked away. If Johnny had known the real reason why she was dressing like this, she wasn't so sure he would be telling her that she had looked good. Camilla grabbed an apple and ate it at the breakfast bar as everyone was scattered all around her, trying to get ready. After about an hour, C.T told everyone that it was time to go. Camilla put on her high heels and walked down the steps with Diem on one side and Paula on the other. She smiled as she got up on the bus and heard all the whistles from the guys. Camilla went to the back and sat next to Johnny. She noticed that he was wearing the cologne that she loved. Smiling to herself, Camilla leaned on Johnny. The bus ride wasn't that long but it had felt like forever since the last time they partied. Camilla started walking out the bus with Paula when someone grabbed her wrist. She was surprised when she saw it was Dunbar

"What do you want Dunbar?" Camilla asked, raising her eyebrow

"I know what you're doing Camilla. Are you sure you want to do this?" Dunbar asked like he was concerned about her

"Of course I want to do this. I can handle myself, thank you very much"

Camilla had turned on her heel and started walking away. She had already drank a half a bottle of Vodka while she was waiting for everybody to get ready. Camilla walked into a club, getting a drink. She looked around for Johnny and saw him talking to C.T. This was the perfect time to do it. Camilla found a good looking guy that was close to Johnny and started flirting with him. After a while, she had started dancing on him. By this time, she had already had quite a few drinks just from the club. Camilla kept looking at Johnny but he seemed to not notice anything that she was doing. This wasn't going anyway according to her plan. After a couple of hours, the gang was ready to leave. Camilla was kissing the guy when Paula pulled her away. Camilla tried to get out of her reach but couldn't. Paula had somehow taken her onto the bus. She still had half a drink in her hand as she sat next to Johnny

"You're such an ass, you know that" Camilla aid with a slurred voice

"You're beyond trashed, you know that?" Johnny said back to her

Although Camilla was drunk, she knew when a fight was going to happen. As soon as the bus pulled up, Camilla ran out of the bus, almost falling. Paula and Diem chased after her yelling 'Camilla!' Nothing was getting to her brain. Camilla went into Johnny's room and laid in his bed, starting to cry. She could feel now that she was being watched by a lot of people. Paula walked over to her and rubbed her back

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay" Paula whispered, thinking it would calm her down

"No it's not!" Camilla yelled "My partner is a stupid fucking person" She wasn't even aware that Johnny was standing in the doorway

"I'm not. Just because I could care less what you were doing, doesn't make me a stupid person" Johnny yelled back at her

"I do all this for you and you can't give me a break! Fuck you Johnny" Camilla slurred and got up from his bed, throwing pillows or whatever she could find at him.

"Camilla, stop"

Paula tried to stop her by grabbing her waist but she was going like she was a tornado. Nothing was going to stop her now. She went downstairs and started throwing chairs around and yelling. All the other members sat around and watched her as she rampaged through the place. As Camilla cussed and chewed Johnny out, Johnny had just left the room. He was done with her shit now. Finally, Paula and Diem were able to calm her down enough that she would sit in their room

"I hate him so much" Camilla screamed with tears running down her face

"No you don't. Just shush and lay on your bed" Diem said and helped her into her bed

"I hope he dies so I won't have to see him again"

Camilla said her final scream and laid in her bed. Paula and Diem looked over at Johnny standing in the doorway. He didn't look to happy. It seemed like he was angry, sad and just a mix of everything else. Johnny sighed and looked up at the two girls

"My partner is a monster"

**How did you guys like this chapter? LOTS OF DRAMA 3 I**


	4. Calm the Waters

**It's the aftermath of the big storm. If you have any suggestions, PM me and we'll talk about it. I need some other storyline here to. What should I do? Anywhore, here's the next chapter C:**

When Camilla woke up, her head pounded and she couldn't keep a thought in her mind. She tried getting up but it only made her body feel worse. After slowly sitting up, Camilla looked around the room to see where she was and who she was with. It seemed pretty normal until she saw the clothes sprawled out on the floor. Trying to go back in her memory was pointless. Camilla couldn't remember anything from last night. Knowing her and the way she drinks, something must have happened. As she made her way down the stairs, Camilla's head pounded ever step she took. She thanked herself for coming in first so she didn't have to go into The Dome tonight. Camilla made her way into the kitchen and was greeted by Paula and Johnny talking. She bit her lip and grabbed some supplies to make herself a Bloody Mary to take the pain away. As she made her drink, she tried not to look up and meet the pair of eyes that were haunting her. When she got done, Camilla finally looked up at them with a soft sigh

"What did I do last night?" Camilla questioned with a bit of her lip

"For starters, you were completely crazy. You went on a rampage because I wasn't giving you attention. You said you hated me and you said you hoped that I died" Johnny said with a sarcastic smile on his face

"You threw about everything out of the closets and you threw the mattress outside" Paula added then continued to eat

"I did all that?" Camilla said and the both nodded "I'm sorry" She said and looked at the two of them

"It's alright sweetie. We all get drunk and do stupid things"

Paula said with a half-smile. Camilla then turned to Johnny to see if he had any say in this but he stayed silent. She sighed when he got up and left. It was typical of him. Even though she had done these bad things, she was going to own up to it and at least apologize. If he wasn't going to accept her apology, there was nothing that she could do. Then The Dome hit her. They both had to agree about who to send in. She silently cursed to herself when she sat next to Paula

"I don't know what to do. He's not going to accept my apology anytime soon and we aren't going to be able to do anything if we aren't a team" Camilla sighed and looked down at her Bloody Mary.

"Give it time Camilla. You said a lot of bull shit last night that a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to fix" Paula told her.

"We don't have time. We have to make a decision about The Dome tonight and we aren't even on speaking terms" Camilla looked over at her and took a sip of her drink

"He'll have to fake it then. Johnny just doesn't want to hurt his big strong ego by accepting an apology" Paula said with a little laugh

"Thanks… Was I really that bad? I remember looking really cute but I blacked out until I woke up"

Camilla said with a sigh. Paula just nodded and patted her back a little bit. It sucked to be in this position since Johnny was just being stubborn and not giving her anything to even give her hope that they were even on good terms. Camilla took her drink and started walking to her room when she saw C.T sitting alone outside. It wouldn't hurt to at least talk to a guy that had been through so much emotionally. She went and sat in the seat next to him. C.T looked at her with a questionable look

"I need to talk to a guy about this. Mind listening?" Camilla said and raised her eyebrow

"Sure, I'll always listen if you need it, you know?" C.T said to her and took a drink of water

"Thanks. With everything that happened last night, do you think Johnny will ever forgive me? Like, if Diem did this to you, would you be able to forgive her?" She said and played with her fingers

"Well," he thought "it would take a lot to get past. I love her and getting told all that stuff would just suck and hurt me. I don't know if Johnny loves you like I love Diem but I know he cares about you. He isn't a heartless guy that gets mad for stupid things" C.T said and looked over at her

"The final is coming up quickly and I don't think we can afford to be on the bad terms that we're on now. It's just… I like him more than he likes me, if that makes sense. I feel something between us that I think he doesn't feel" Camilla said and looked out at the ocean

"Then the only thing you have to do is accept it. You're a great girl and everything but you can't change the way he feels. You could ask him and at least know for sure?" He suggested with a shrug

"Do you think he would open up to me? I'm just his partner and after last night, I'm not his friend" She said, shaking her head

"You're stuck with him until the final because I know you're going to make it. Just try and work it out. Tell your side of the story or as much as you remember" C.T told her with a small smile

"Thanks… Really, I don't know what I would do without you"

Camilla leaned over and hugged him. Now she had to get her next plan in motion. Find Johnny. It didn't take her long to find out where he was since she knew whenever he was mad, he was out by the pool. She stopped at her room to get a bathing suit on in case they were going to be back on good terms. Camilla walked slowly to the pool, trying to come up with how she was going to say all of this. When she finally reached her destination, she took a breath and sat next to him.

"Hey" Camilla said in a soft voice, putting her sunglasses on

"Hi" Johnny said and looked down at the water, kicking his feet in it

"Look, we aren't going to make it far if you're just going to keep shut me out. We're going to make it to the finals but we aren't going to win if we don't communicate. You know I'm sorry about all this. When I drink, I lose myself. That wasn't me at all and I don't know how many times you want me to say sorry. You can't hate me forever" She said, biting her lip, hoping that she was getting to him

"Camilla, I don't hate you. I never could. It's just… I've never seen you act like that and it scares me that you can actually get that crazy. One wrong move last night and we would be on the first flight back to America" Johnny actually looked at her

"Then why can't you accept my apology so we can move onto the game?" Camilla took a sip of the Bloody Mary that was almost gone

"Because, I don't know if you'll do that again. Can you promise me that you'll never do it again? That's when I'll be able to accept your apology" He sighed and leaned back on his elbows

"I promise. I won't let myself drink like that ever again. It's crazy that I ever did do that. I'm so ashamed of myself" She looked down and messed with her thumbs

"Alright, I accept your apology. Come here" Johnny opened his arms to hug her and she leaned into him

"Thank you. We have buissness though. We have to figure out who's going into The Dome" Camilla pulled away slightly

"Don't worry, I have it handled," he got up "Let's go so can tell them"

Johnny reached his hand out to help her up and she got up. They walked into The Dome meeting with a small smile on her face. She already knew who they were going to pick. She walked to her spot where the power couple sits with a grin. It was perfect, really. Johnny and her were finally on good terms and they were going to lose one of their good competitors. T.J walked in and talked a little about how Abram and Cara Maria were last but quickly went back to Johnny and Camilla

"So, who did you pick to go up against Abram and Cara Maria?" T.J looked around at everyone

"We decided that we were going to go with Anessa and Rachel"

Johnny said and made a hand gesture to them as the other competitors clapped. Camilla looked at them as they walked up there. She already knew that she had a big target on their back with all of this shit that they were doing but it was the game. They couldn't change it. When T.J left, they all went to the kitchen to make drinks. It was going to be a calm night… or not.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They make me feel good. **


	5. What Doesn't Kill You

**After that episode…God, it sucks to see a cliffhanger with my babiesss! D; Geez well here is the next chapter. **

After the Dome that night, Camilla felt a little bit better about herself. They were safe for another week, which is all she wanted to do. On the bus ride home, she sat in the back just looking out the window. It kind of pissed her off about Paula and Ty but she had to ignore it. Johnny had noticed that she was looking out the window and nudged her a little bit

"What's wrong? One of our enemies just left" Johnny said and turned herself around

"I know. I'm just a little pissed off" Camilla bit her lip and sighed

"Don't be. We have to get ready for the next challenge. Erase your mind, okay?"

He said with a soft smile and slung his arm around her lazily like he always did. Camilla looked up at him and then over at Paula and Ty, almost feeling a little jealousy in her stomach. Truth be told, that's what she had wanted her and Johnny to be like. When the bus stopped, she was one of the first ones to get up and go. She really didn't want to see Paula and Ty's love fest anymore. She was happy for her friend but she was over doing it. Johnny was noticing how Camilla was acting before the Dome and now after. There must have been really messing her up. Since she was his partner, he almost felt obligated to ask around and see if people knew why she was mad. Johnny jumped off the bus and grabbed Paula and pulled her away from Ty

"Do you know what's going on with Camilla?" He furrowed her eyebrows and sighed

"No… What's wrong?" Paula looked at him with a concerned look

"I don't know. She's being really… pissed off lately" Johnny said and put his hands on his hips, looking around slightly

"Have you been leading her on again?" Paula raised her eyebrow and shook her head

"No. Why do you always think that anyway? Whenever me and Camilla have problems, you assume it was all me, every time" Johnny was raising his voice a little bit

"Because she likes you Banana's! Are you stupid? You just lead her on and she gets hope. She isn't a thing you can play with"

She said and looked up at him, starting to walk away from him. Johnny turned around and looked out at the ocean slightly. It was like she was on a rollercoaster that he couldn't get off. He walked back inside and sighed a little bit, trying to find Camilla in the house. They were now on a good term and he really didn't want to fuck it up. Walking into his room, he saw her laying in his bed. Johnny gave a little smile and flopped on the other side of her. When Camilla looked up at him, she had red eyes and tear covered cheeks. Johnny sighed slightly and moved a piece of hair out of her face

"What happened now Brazilian?" Johnny laid his head on his pillow and put his arm around her

"Do you really want to know?" She said and brushed the tears off of her cheeks, trying not to show a sign of weakness

"Of course I want to know. If it's hurting you that bad, I should have a right to know" He looked down at her

"I-I'm just sick of seeing Ty and Paula so happy and I'm just here… alone. C.T. and Diem are getting closer. It just sucks that I can't be happy for once" Camilla said with a soft sigh

"Naw, you aren't alone. You have your amazing partner that will always be here for you" Johnny smirked with a small laugh

"You don't understand Johnny" She sighed little "I want someone to love me… like actually love me"

She said and looked up at him. It really did hurt Johnny that his partner was feeling this way but she did remember what Paula had told him about her liking him. He really didn't want to use it to his advantage but it was going to be put to good use. Johnny did love her but it wasn't like that. He moved the covers up and put it on top of them. Putting his arm around her to pull her closer, Johnny put his head on her head

"It's going to be okay. Just go to sleep and we can deal with all this tomorrow after we win the challenge" Johnny whispered and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

When Johnny woke up, he had just remembered that he was sleeping with Camilla in his arms. Looking down at her, he smiled a little but it was more of a smirk. Johnny couldn't help that she looked amazing when she slept. He slowly moved his arms, trying not to wake her up. Doing it successfully, Johnny went to the kitchen and got some fruit to eat. It was only a little bit past 7, which gave him a lot of time to think and exercise. After working out for a couple of hours, he went back to his room and found Camilla still sleeping. He chuckled to himself and leaned down to whisper into her ear

"Wake up sleepyhead" He said in a scary voice and she instantly woke up

"What the hell!" Camilla jumped and laughed a little bit to herself "What time is it?"

"It's like 9. We gotta get going so we can win this damn challenge" He yelled, not caring who heard

"Johnny, shut up"

She got up and stretched a little bit, looking at him as she did so. Johnny winked at her as she walked out of the room. Camilla was feeling a little bit better about herself today but still not the best. There was something in her that made her want someone to make her feel like she was wanted. She honestly thought that it could be Johnny but now, she wasn't so sure. Camilla got on her team shirt and put her hair into a pony tail as she got ready. This is what they needed again. Another win to add to the board. There were only 5 teams left now and it was coming down to who is the best of the best. She walked into the living room and was instantly picked up by Johnny

"C'mon girl! We got a challenge to win!" He said with a grin on his face

"Johnny, I can walk, you know that?" Camilla tilted her head back to look at him

"Yeah but I don't want anything hurt"

Johnny said with a little laugh as they made their way onto the bus. It wasn't that crowded now that there were only 5 teams. As they neared their challenge, Camilla was surprised by the intensity. The bus was dead silent as they reached their destination. A swamp. It wasn't just any swamp though. It had bubbles, flies flying around it and a bunch of snakes slithering in and out of the mud. Camilla's jaw dropped as she walked out of the bus and awaited T.J. It must have been amuzing to see their expressions because T.J had a grin on his face

"Alright guys. Welcome to another challenge. Congrats to all of you for making it this far. This is where we see who really wants to be here. This challenge is called 'What Doesn't Kill You.' In this challenge, a heat of guys and a heat of girls will go through the swamp, which wraps around the tree, and try to complete the two challenges. The first one, some of you are going to have to face your fear of having yourself covered in snakes. You have to go through the small course with 3 snakes wrapped around you. If one of them falls, you lose a point. The next challenge is all about strength. You have to grab the large rock and walk through the swamp to make it 50 feet to the finish line. The girl with the worst time will have their partner eliminated and so on"

T.J looked around at them with a grin as the expressions on everyone's faces began to change to horror. This was something that probably none of them had ever done. Camilla and Johnny moved towards the other side of the board that was put up

"Johnny, I'm terrified of snakes. I can't do this" She started to breath heavy and tried to contain herself

"Hey, Camilla. Try your best, that's all you can do. Just try if you don't think you can do it. You can do the strength part, just get passed the snakes"

Johnny said to try and get her in better spirits. Camilla looked up at him as they called for the girls. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the starting line. It was hard for her to get her mind past the snakes. When she heard the horn, Camilla was off and running into the swamp. She looked at the 3 snakes that were needed for her. Sighing, Camilla tried to put the fear away as she put one snake on her arm. It was almost unbearable. Looking over, she saw the 4 other girls being able to do it. If they left before her, her and Johnny were automatically going to be put into the Dome. Putting on another snake, she heard the blow horn. Tears started to come to her eyes as she got the snakes off of her. Right now, Camilla really wanted to just leave her because she felt like she was weak. She walked out of the swamp, looking up at Johnny

"I'm sorry you have such a horrible partner. I couldn't even handle snakes on me. I could have done it" She started to feel the tears streaming down her face as Johnny pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek

"It's fine Camilla. You did your best, that's all that matters. We're going to kick ass in the Dome"

He said to her with a smile, trying to make her feel better. After the other teams had went, T.J. walked in front of everyone

"That was a pretty disgusting challenge, if I do say so myself. Obviously, Johnny and Camilla, you are going into the Dome. The power couple of the challenge is… C.T and Diem. Go back to the house and decide who you're going to be putting in to face Johnny and Camilla in the Dome. See you later"

T.J walked off and Johnny put his arm around Camilla as they walked to the bus. Hopefully, C.T. and Diem weren't going to fuck them over because if they did and they came back, there was going to be hell to pay…

**That was a long chapter. I see all of you guys reading this, why don't you leave reviews? They make me feel all good. Just so you guys know, I'll continue writing after the show has ended soooo. Yeah **


	6. Can't Be Tamed

**That final is going to be…. Crazy. Tell me I'm not the only one who saw Johnny and Camilla kiss? YESSSSS. I have no idea what I'm going to do after next Wednesday. Oh well, here's the next chapter. **

As they rode the bus, Camilla couldn't stop thinking about how bad of partner she was. She was letting herself down and her teammate. Besides Johnny, she didn't have a reason to stay here. After the compotion started to get tight, all of her other friends just started to disappear. They weren't talking to her or even looking at her because she was partners with the guy that likes to fuck people over for the final challenge. It was a really bad reputation to have but what could she do? It's not like she was going to be able to change Johnny and his past. She looked around the bus and noticed that her and Johnny were the only two sitting in the back now. It didn't surprise her that everyone was going to fuck them over. You never really can trust anyone in these Games unless they are your partner. Camilla leaned into Johnny and sighed a little bit

"I can't believe we're going into the Dome. It's all my fau-" Camilla started but was inturupted by Johnny

"Camilla, don't start. I told you, it's alright. It's not like we were never going to see a Dome. This is going to prove we're the strongest team here" Johnny said with a little grin on his face

"Are you sure? What if we have to go up against people in our alliance?" She said and furred her eyebrows

"Then we beat them. No one is going to mess up our chance in the final"

He said and looked up at the front of the bus as it was slowing to a stop. Whatever happened tomorrow was going to rely on Camilla. Johnny brought his A game all the time and Camilla was just like a scared little girl. If she was able to push past her fears, they wouldn't be in the position that they were in now. She grabbed her sunglasses and started walking off the bus when she felt Johnny grab her hand. It somehow soothed her nerves about all of this. It was their time to shine now and nothing was going to get in their way. As they walked into the house, teams were giving them looks and C.T was yelling 'Get it in!' It didn't bother Camilla at all as she made it to the balcony upstairs. This is where her and Johnny had all of their team meetings. It gave them peace and it was an amazing view out to the ocean. Camilla sat in the seat by the door and waited for Johnny to come on to the balcony before she closed it. Sighing, she sat down all the way and leaned back in her seat

"So, what's the big plan for tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at him

"Well, uh, we're just going to go out there and preform how we usually do. It doesn't matter who we face, we just have to be ready for whatever is coming to us" Johnny shrugged his shoulders

"Johnny, what if we go home? We would have come all this way for nothing" Camilla said and looked up at the sky

"No, we aren't going home. You gotta be more confident with our team. We don't suck, obviously. We at least have made it far enough that we can say that we gave it our all" He said and looked over at her

"Alright. I'm not giving up. We're going to win this" She smiled and sat up in her seat

"That's the Brazilian that I know and love" Johnny gave a toothy grin and grabbed her hands

"Whatever happens tomorrow doesn't matter. Just know that I'm going to be proud of you because you worked your ass off to make it into the top 5" He said with a smirk

"I don't know where I would be without you Johnny…" Camilla said quietly and put her arms around him "Thanks"

"Anytime. Now go get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow" He kissed her cheek and watched as she walked away to go to her room

"She is something else"

Johnny mumbled to himself as he got up a few minutes later. It surprised him to know that he was actually starting to like this girl. There actually really never was a part in the challenge when he didn't like him, except when she had gone on that angry rampage. If they weren't going to be on another challenge together, Johnny probably would try to go for her but it would be risky. Just look at Diem and C.T. They were in a relationship for a long time and it was all over T.V. How would he feel to have his love life all over the T.V like that? Johnny shook his head and erased the thoughts out of his head. He made his way to his bed and wanted to go get Camilla to come lay with him but it was another risky move. Would it be leading her on to much? Johnny forgot about it and laid down on his bed, almost falling asleep instantly.

When Camilla woke up, she felt refreshed. Everything during this challenge was leading up to this day. She was pumped up to find out who she was going to verse and what she was going to be doing. Putting on a sweatshirt, she went downstairs to see a few teams already sitting down in the area for the Dome announcement. She shrugged her shoulders a little bit and walked over there and found Johnny and Dunbar talking over where they usually sat. Camilla walked over there and smiled a little as she sat down and waited for T.J to come in. As he walked in, Johnny sat down in the spot next to her.

"Hey everyone. How are you guys today? We all know why we are here, Camilla and Johnny, come stand up here. C.T and Diem, tell us a little bit about who you picked to go in the Dome and why?" Johnny and Camilla walked up and stood next to T.J

"Well, we really don't know what is going to happen in this game. We have to look out for ourselves and that means putting a strong alliance in the dome. Dunbar and Paula, you're going in" Diem said in a sweet voice

"Alright. It's going to be Paula and Dunbar verses Johnny and Camilla. It's going to be a good one. See you all tonight"

T.J walked off and left them alone again. Johnny hugged Paula and Dunbar then Camilla did the same. Camilla walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. This might be the perfect Dome for her and Johnny to do. She doesn't really like Paula right now, due to the whole Ty thing, so it could be the spark that Camilla needs to win this. Johnny came up behind Camilla and wrapped his arms around her with a small smirk

"You ready to beat Paula's ass?" Johnny whispered into her ear and then let go of her

"Of course I'm ready" Camilla grinned and took a bite out of her apple.

The day flew past and before Camilla knew it, it was time to go into the Dome. There weren't a lot of nerves but a ton of butterflies. She knew that she could beat Paula but Paula had a lot of heart and wasn't going to give up that easy. Whatever they were going to do, she had to be 10 times better than her. As they walked off the bus, Camilla was in the zone. Nothing was going to break her right now. As she heard T.J call her and Johnny's name, they both walked out to the Dome. As soon as she saw the X in the center, she knew they were playing X-battle.

"Alright, I'm sure you all know we're playing X-battle. Girls, you are going to go first"

T.J kept it short and sweet, which was fine with the both of them. Here they were, ready to battle for their spot in the challenge. Camilla looked at Johnny and took a deep breath as she entered the circle. Her goal was to make sure Paula had no chance of keeping a finger on that X. As they got in place, Camilla looked right into Paula's eyes and could sense some fear. As soon as she heard the horn, Paula was on the ground, struggling to keep it in her grip. Camilla could hear people yelling at her but they all seemed to drowned out. Her main focus was to beat her. Finally, Camilla got it out of her grip and tossed it to the side. With a smile, she stood up and caught the breath she had lost. She went right back there and did the exact same thing again and ended up winning her wave. Johnny yelled and Camilla was actually pretty proud of herself.

It was Johnny's turn and he felt no pressure at all. Sure, Dunbar was taller, but Johnny was much stronger than him. As they got into position, he grinned slightly and the horn rang. Dunbar made a quick move and Johnny ended up on the ground. He was struggling for a little bit before Johnny finally pulled on top of him and put all his force into ripping it out of his grip. Successful, he smirked and helped Dunbar up. Johnny could tell that he wasn't going to need a lot of force on the next one. Dunbar was getting really tired. They got into position again and Johnny pulled hard then it was out of Dunbar's grip easily. Johnny jumped up and ran over to Camilla, picking her up. They were now 1-0 in the Dome. T'J came out again

"That was a good one guys. I'm sorry to say, Dunbar and Paula, this ends your time here in the Dominican Republic. You had a good run"

Everyone clapped and everyone started for the bus. Right now, Johnny and Camilla were in the perfect spot. All that was left now was Ty and Emily, C.T and Diem, Mark and Robin then Wes and Mandi. Now, they were coming back for revenge and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**I just brought Wes and Mandi back xD Don't hate me guys. I finished this in an hour. #Winning. Leave some reviews that make me feel all special (: **


	7. Wild Ones

**I'm pretty sad that it is going to be over after tonight. They have done everything that I liked! UGHHH! Well here is the chapter!**

Johnny and Camilla were fresh off of their victory in the Dome. Camilla was excited that they had won but she felt kind of bad that it was one of her good friends that was leaving here. It was going to be a long and awkward bus ride home, Camilla thought as she got onto the bus. Johnny led her to the back of the bus with Mark and Robin. Johnny was feeling better than ever. Finally, they had gone into the Dome to prove themselves and now they were coming back for revenge against C.T and Diem. They deserved everything that they were going to have coming for them. They made sure that they weren't going to be in the Dome for a couple weeks and this is how they repay them? If Johnny and Camilla or Mark and Robin won, they were going into the Dome. Camilla went and sat in the seat by the window, looking out it with a smirk. Her and Johnny were the strongest team here, without a doubt. Every other team here should be scared of what they can do and what they will do. Johnny turned to her

"I think we're going out tonight. Care to be my date?" He raised an eyebrow

"Johnny Banana's asking me out? Why of course" Camilla laughed and turned her body to him

"Make sure you wear something sexy to. I don't want my girl to be ugly" Johnny grinned

"When am I not sexy Johnny?" She rolled her eyes and started to get off the bus

Now, Camilla was really excited to see how this night was going to unfold. If she wanted it her way, she was going to have to do whatever she could. They weren't going to have many more nights here so Camilla had to do it now or never. Camilla jumped off the bus and ran up the stairs to her room. She had the perfect outfit already planned out in her head. This wasn't going to be like the last time that they went to the club. She wasn't going to let herself get to the breaking point with her drinking again. Camilla jumped into the shower and quickly got out, knowing everyone would want to get in. Camilla got out and quickly put on a skimpy outfit, knowing Johnny would like it. She curled her hair and heard C.T telling everyone that the bus was here to pick them up. Letting out a breath, she put on her heels and ran out to the living room to leave. Johnny was standing by the door with a smile on his face. He looked at her and her stomach dropped

"Who is that sexy lady?" Johnny yelled with a laugh and went up the stairs to grab her hand

"Shut up Johnny. Let's go" She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers

While they walked out of the house, some teams stared at them but they didn't care. Johnny smirked and led her to the back again. He felt amazing. There really wasn't a care in the world to him. Him and Camilla were on good terms, which is what they needed. There was something in him that made him want to help her. Johnny wasn't going to let her get crazy and drunk like last time. With Paula not here, he was going to have to help her if she got to that point. When they rolled up to the club, the smirk returned to his face. He was hoping to have an amazing, drama free night with Camilla. They made their way out of the bus with a smile. There they were, together about to go into a club. He grinned and lead her inside

"Where do you want to go first?" Johnny yelled in her ear

"I don't know. Let's get a drink first" She looked up at him and started walking to the drinks.

It was really weird that Johnny was at least sticking with her. Usually, he was with Mark or C.T causing hell. She looked back at Johnny as he followed her with a smile. Was she in another universe right now? Why was he being like this? It's not like she really minded though. After they both got a drink, they went over to the chairs by the windows. Camilla took a long sip and let out a sigh

"So what's your plan Johnny? You're never around me this much" She leaned in her seat and looked out the window

"What, I can't hang out with my amazing partner?" He raised his eyebrow and scoffed a little

"I just thought you would have a motive to hanging out with me" Camilla shrugged and took a long gulp of her drink, finishing it "Do you want to dance?"

"Me, dancing? Of course!" Johnny grinned and stood up, taking her hand

They both went out to the dance floor to go have fun. Johnny pulled her around and held her body against him. He couldn't wipe the smirk that he had off of his face. She grinned and made sure that there was no space between them. Camilla put her arms around his neck and swayed her hips against his. She was happy that they were getting close like this after everything that they had been through. After about 20 minutes of dancing, they went to go get some more drinks. They bumped into Wes and Mandi on their way to the bar

"Awe, you guys are so cute together!" Mandi squeeled and looked at them

"Mandi, we're just partners. Nothing more" Camilla said quickly and laughed nervously as they passed them

"Oh, we are just partners?" Johnny whispered into her ear with a small laugh

"Yes Johnny" Camilla looked back at him and went to the bar to get their drinks.

She didn't know what to think about what he was saying. He could be drunk but he only had one drink. Nope. She didn't know exactly what was going on in his mind right now but she was interested to see what was going through it. Camilla grabbed two drinks and handed one to him and started drinking hers. He kept his arm around her as they sat on the bar stools. C.T had come over and told them that it was time to go. They finished their drinks and made their way out the door. Camilla led Johnny to the back again and made sure they were sitting in the way back. She let him sit down and then sat on his lap

"Brazillian, what's all this?" He wrapped his arm around her waist with a grin

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it. Got a problem? She raised her eyebrow

Johnny shook his head and laughed a little to herself. Camilla looked at the driver as they made their way to the house again. When they got there, Johnny's arm didn't release her tiny waist. Camilla walked into the house and then went to Johnny's bedroom. She knew that Johnny wasn't going to care if they slept together. Camilla laid in his bed and moved over so he could get in

"I'm tired Johnny" She leaned on his chest and sighed slightly

"Go to bed. I'm not going anywhere" He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes

**I'm watching the Shit they Should Have Shown. Oh my god, it is soooooo funny! Haha. Review! **


	8. Paradise

**The reunion is amazing. JOHNNY AND CAMILLIA HOOKED UP! My life has just been made. Haha, read and review! **

When Camilla woke up, she felt like she had just won a marathon. She looked up to see that the sun was just starting to come into the room. Lifting her arms, she stretched out and looked over at Johnny who was smiling. She got butterflies in her stomach and Camilla couldn't ignore them. Why did Johnny have to give her those feelings? Letting out a sigh, she put her head on his chest and looked up at him with a big smile

"Hey beautiful" Johnny said with a small laugh

"Mmm, hello. What time is it?" She raised an eyebrow and looked around the room full of sleeping guys

"Like 6 or something. I don't know if you want to work out or not" He shrugged and lifted his arm from under her

"What are we waiting for?" Camilla laughed and crawled on top of him to get out but he grabbed her waist

"Wait, come here" Johnny smirked a little bit and leaned his face up to hers, kissing her

Camilla didn't know what was happening but she wasn't going to stop. Johnny wanted it and so did she. She smiled and met their lips in the middle. It felt amazing, almost like she had always dreamed about. They did share little stupid kisses but they were never like the ones that they had just shared. Camilla was the one to pull back first which she had regretted. When she looked down at Johnny, he was smirking, which made the butterflies come back. It was the little things that he would do that would make her just go crazy. She got off of him and stood in front of the bed, holding out her hand for him. When he got up and took her hand, she grinned and started walking to the kitchen. Looking up at him, Camilla grinned

"What do you want me to make for breakfast?" She raised her eyebrow

"I can make it, don't worry about it Brazilian" Johnny pushed her slightly with a laugh

"Are you sure you can?" Camilla said with a giggle, not really knowing what he could and couldn't do

"Are you doubting my skills?" He raised his eyebrow and went into the kitchen, ready to start making something

"I've just never seen you cook. I don't know, maybe you'd burn the house down" She shrugged and laughed

Johnny rolled his eyes and went over to grab a pan, ready to make some pancakes for him and her. He wanted to prove her wrong and make sure that she knew that he was fully capable of doing things on his own. He went into the cabinet and grabbed the mix for the pancakes. He grinned a little bit as he moved to the stove to start his work. Camilla just sat on the breakfast bar and watched him as he worked. Smiling, she looked out the window at the sun rising

"It's so beautiful outside" She said with a sigh, wishing that she could just live outside

"Yeah? Why do you like it so much?" He turned his neck to look at her as he cracked an egg

"It is just more calm out there. Nothing can hold you down. You can just be yourself" Camilla shrugged and took a bite of the apple that was on the counter

"What, are we not enough for you anymore? You can't handle it?" Johnny turned his whole body around to look at her

"No, it's not that. You guys are… amazing. I don't know. I just wish I could just be free out there" She sat herself up on her elbows with a small sigh

"If you really want it then take it. Why wait until the right moment? You might never get that opportunity again" He said, reasoning with her a little bit

"I can't just get up and leave Johnny. That isn't how it works here" Camilla shrugged a little and looked down at the different patterns of the floor

"Then do it when you get back home. No one is going to stop you. If someone does, tell them they are going to get Banana's on them" Johnny smirked at her

That was one of the only things Camilla had to hear to tell herself that it was all going to be alright. Johnny's words really were starting to get to her but in a good way. He was totally right, no one was stopping her from doing what she really wanted to do. What was she going to be? One of those crazy jungle girls that lived in the trees? That was something that she wouldn't want to be known for. Camilla brushed it off and walked over to where Johnny had all of the food on the stove. She smiled impressively over to Johnny

"And the man can cook" She said with a little giggle

"I told you not to underestimate my amazingness" He shrugged and flipped the pancake, almost making it perfect

"I never underestimated you. I just… doubted you for a few minute" Camilla laughed and got two plates out for them

"Camil, what do you think of me?" Johnny blurted out, not really thinking

"What do I think of you? Well, Johnny, you are an amazing partner, a great listener, an awesome person to talk to. I guess you're are just amazing all around Johnny" She shrugged and looked down at the food he had placed in front of her

"Thanks…" He said and grabbed his pancakes, taking the seat next to her

They ate mostly in silence know, not really knowing what to say to each other. Camilla wondered why he would even ask her that. Why did her opinion about him matter anyway? She was just his partner in this challenge, nothing more. Camilla shrugged it off and finished her food. That was something she was good at, learning to forget about the things that she wondered about. It wasn't like she was going to press Johnny for the answers on why he wanted to know her opinion about him. She took off her tank top, revelaing a sports bra. Now, Camilla was ready to work out a little bit. They hadn't eaten a big breakfast but enough to hold them while they worked out. After working out for about an hour, they were ready. Camilla sat on Johnny's bed and looked up at him

"Ready to win today?" She raised an eyebrow as he put on his team shirt

"Are you kidding me? Of course! I'm ready to kick some ass with my amazing partner" Johnny grinned and leaned down, kissing her

"Let's go, we don't want to miss the bus" Camilla said as she got up.

Johnny caught her waist as the started walking down the stairs to the door. Like usual, the few teams were talking, hopefully not about them. The last thing that Camilla wanted was to be talked about right when she was in a good place. They got on the bus and took their regular seats. Camilla looked at Johnny with a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder. Whatever was happening between them was beyond her but she wasn't going to be the one that was going to stop it.

**I know it's a little bit short but I have spring break next week. Expect maybe 2 chapters next week? No promises though. I love everyone that keeps review. You don't know how much it really means to me to hear those amazing words. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
